mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Friends
Super Friends is an American animated television series about a team of superheroes, which ran from 1973 to 1986 on ABC as part of its Saturday morning cartoon lineup. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera and was based on the Justice League of America (JLA) and associated comic book characters published by DC Comics. The Mind Maidens (Season 2, Episode 9) Medula, a brilliant but dangerous woman, wants to have women rule the world, so she fires a will-boosting beam at Elmwood City, causing the women to make men disappear. The men reappear at Medula's hideout, only to be transformed into microdots and processed on computer tape. The Super Friends try to stop her at both a world leaders parade in Gotham City and at an aircraft carrier in the Pacific. The team finds her hideout, but Wonder Woman and Jayna are hypnotized by the will booster and capture the male heroes. vlcsnap-2015-01-15-13h52m22s19.png vlcsnap-2015-01-15-13h53m13s22.png vlcsnap-2015-01-15-13h53m33s196.png mind_maidens_animation_by_the_mind_controller-d8q875j.gif Sinbad And The Space Pirates (Season 3, Episode 4) Captain Sinbad and his band of space pirates come to Earth and start plundering the treasures of an Incan temple in Peru. In Mexico City, they continue treasure hunting at the Aztec temple until Superman and Wonder Woman intercept them, but the ships turn invisible, giving the heroes the slip. When each of the three ships go to a different location, so do the Super Friends. Batman and Robin go to Easter Island, where they are nearly goners after the Batjet goes out of control by means of the pirates' anti-gravity beam. Aquaman finds one at the Bermuda Triangle, only to be attacked by two hypnotized octopi. Superman and Wonder Woman find Sinbad at Stonehenge, but Superman gets sidetracked by stopping the large stones from hitting London while Wonder Woman is captured and hypnotized. The Wonder Twins try to rescue her but end up captured and forced to row on an electronic oar. Superman (as Clark Kent) sneaks aboard Sinbad's ship as the pirate tries to get to a treasure under the Golden Gate Bridge. He breaks Wonder Woman's spell with her own magic lasso, and with teamwork from the Dynamic Duo, Sinbad is defeated and taken to the galactic authorities. wonder_woman_with_sinbad_by_the_mind_controller-d8qoyc6.gif wonder_woman_hypnotized_animation_by_the_mind_controller-d5chmo8.gif Episode Pied Piper from Space The Wonder Twins are hypnotized to go to monument valley. Attack of the Vampire (Season 3, Episode 7) Dracula awakens from his coffins, transforms into a a bat and releases a red dust on a plane. The dust turns the crew and passengers into vampires who turn into bats and fly to Dracula's castle. He then releases his new vampire slaves to transform a village into vampires. Batman and Robin investigate the empty plane and head to Dracula's castle only to be trapped by Dracula. Batman and Wonder Woman try to spot the vampires at a port and get trapped. Dracula begins transforming the citizens of Vienna into vampires; Superman goes to Vienna to stop the vampires only to be turned into a vampire by Dracula. Vampire Superman starts transforming people into vampires, which prompts the Wonder Twins to try and stop Superman. Their attempt to freeze the vampires ends up leading to them being transformed into vampires by Vampire Superman. Vampire Superman and the Vampire Wonder Twins continue transforming people into vampires. The other Superfriends escape their respective traps and regroup at the Biological Research Center in Switzerland to find a way to reverse the effects the vampires have on people. A unique breed of South American bat in the Andes Mountains lives in a cave that has gases that could reverse the vampire effect. After going to the cave, facing down a giant spider and getting the gas, Batman and Robin release the gas and return the Wonder Twins, Superman and the vampires around them to normal. They then release the gas around the area to return all the vampires to normal. 2017-09-03_(1).png|The passengers are exposed to Dracula's vampire dust 2017-09-03_(2).png 2017-09-03_(3).png 2017-09-03_(4).png|The passengers are transformed into vampires 2017-09-03_(5).png 2017-09-03_(6).png 2017-09-03_(7).png 2017-09-03_(8).png 2017-09-03_(9).png|The pilots are exposed to the dust 2017-09-03_(10).png|The pilots are transformed into vampires 2017-09-03_(11).png 2017-09-03_(12).png|The vampire pilots open the hatch to go to Dracula's castle 2017-09-03_(13).png|The pilots turn into bats 2017-09-03_(14).png|The passenger vampires begin to turn into bats 2017-09-03_(15).png|The passenger vampires transform into bats 2017-09-03 (16).png|The new vampires arrive at Dracula's castle 2017-09-03 (18).png|The new vampires receive Dracula's order to transform people into vampires 2017-09-03 (19).png|A vampire lands and is about to transform a couple into vampires 2017-09-03 (20).png|The couple is hit with the vampire eye beam 2017-09-03 (21).png|The couple is now the latest vampires 2017-09-03 (23).png|Two vampires land outside a house 2017-09-03 (24).png|The vampire eye beams shoot the gap to transform the family 2017-09-03 (25).png|The vampire family emerges transformed 2017-09-03 (26).png 2017-09-03 (28).png|The vampires continue the transformations 2017-09-03 (29).png 2017-09-03 (30).png 2017-09-03 (31).png|Two vampires at Dracula's castle 2017-09-03 (32).png|Vampires in bat form transform workers at a port 2017-09-03 (33).png|The shipmen begin to transform into vampires 2017-09-03 (34).png 2017-09-03 (35).png|A vampire ready to ambush Wonder Woman 2017-09-03 (36).png|The shipmen vampires try to transform Wonder Woman and Aquaman 2017-09-03 (37).png|Three shipmen vampires stand in Wonder Woman's way 2017-09-03 (39).png|An officer calling the Superfriends for help is transformed into a vampire 2017-09-03 (40).png 2017-09-03 (41).png|The citizens of Vienna are transformed into vampires due to Dracula's dust 2017-09-03 (42).png 2017-09-03 (43).png 2017-09-03 (44).png 2017-09-03 (45).png|The vampires follow Superman into a caboose 2017-09-03 (46).png|Superman is turned into a vampire by Dracula 2017-09-03 (47).png 2017-09-03 (49).png 2017-09-03 (50).png 2017-09-03 (51).png 2017-09-03 (52).png|Superman receives his order to transform people into vampires from Dracula 2017-09-03 (53).png 2017-09-03 (54).png 2017-09-03 (55).png|Vampire Superman transforms his first two victims into vampires 2017-09-03 (56).png 2017-09-03 (57).png 2017-09-03 (58).png 2017-09-03 (59).png|Vampire Superman transforms people fleeing him into vampires 2017-09-03 (60).png 2017-09-03 (61).png 2017-09-03 (62).png 2017-09-03 (63).png 2017-09-03 (64).png|Vampire Superman and his vampire horde 2017-09-03 (65).png|Vampire Superman transforms a man in his house into a vampire 2017-09-03 (66).png 2017-09-03 (67).png 2017-09-03 (68).png|Vampire Superman and his horde before encountering the Wonder Twins 2017-09-03 (69).png|The Wonder Twins freeze Vampire Superman and his horde, and then unfreeze Vampire Superman 2017-09-03 (70).png 2017-09-03 (71).png 2017-09-03 (72).png|Vampire Superman makes the Wonder Twins into the Vampire Wonder Twins 2017-09-03 (73).png 2017-09-03 (74).png 2017-09-03 (75).png|Vampire Superman thaws his vampire horde with his heat vision 2017-09-03 (86).png|The vampires at the port keep Wonder Woman and Aquaman pinned down 2017-09-03 (87).png|The Vampire Superfriends continue making new vampires 2017-09-03 (88).png|Vampire Superman transforms a driver into a vampire 2017-09-03 (89).png 2017-09-03 (90).png 2017-09-03 (91).png 2017-09-03 (92).png|The Vampire Wonder Twins and their horde try to transform Batman and Robin 2017-09-03 (93).png 2017-09-03 (94).png 2017-09-03 (95).png|The Wonder Twin and their horde exposed to the vampire antidote 2017-09-03 (96).png 2017-09-03 (97).png|Vampire Superman tries to transform Batman and Robin 2017-09-03 (98).png|Vampire Superman exposed to the vampire antidote 2017-09-03 (99).png|Superman confronts Dracula and his vampire horde 2017-09-03 (100).png 2017-09-03 (101).png|The Superfriends expose the vampires to the antidote 2017-09-03 (102).png 2017-09-03 (103).png Voodoo Vampire (Season 5, Episode 5) The vampire Vampiress, an African vampire, awakens from her tomb to seek victims. An expedition travelling through the jungle encounters her and are turned into her vampire slaves except for one who escapes and calls the Superfriends. As he relays what is happening to Batman and Robin he is transformed into a vampire and ends the call. Batman and Robin go to the scene of the call to find the newly made vampire there who tries to make them into vampires. He escapes their ropes, transforms into a bat and attacks Batman. After escaping the vampire bat and a snake with the help of Black Vuclan, the three superheroes encounter Vampiress and her expedition vampires slaves. During a fight with them both Batman and Robin are turned into vampires slaves of Vampiress and Black Vulcan flees from the new superhero vampires. When Vampiress says that she needs more vampire slaves, Batman proposes they go to the Hall of Justice to turn the other Superfriends into her slaves. Batman and Robin summon Superman and Aquaman to the Hall of Justice and try to turn them into vampires but are captured in a cell in the Hall. Vampirus then announces her presence and turns Superman and Aquaman into her vampire slaves. Wonder Woman arrives only to pulled out of the way by Black Vulcan. Vampiress and her superheroes slaves travel back to African and join his expedition slaves to prepare to enter her tomb. Wonder Woman and Black Vulcan interrupt the entrance and in the midst of the fight with the vampire Black Vulcan flies up and increases the light of the moon. This turns the Superfriends and the expedition back to normal and forces Vampiress back into her tomb. vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h05m30s680.png|Vampiress awakens from the tomb vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h05m45s917.png|The explorers encounter Vampiress vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h05m52s479.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h05m57s792.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m12s664.png|The escapee becomes a vampire slave vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m19s090.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m27s700.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m31s487.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m44s721.png|The new vampires attacks Batman and Robin vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m49s973.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h06m55s074.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h07m05s208.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h07m15s705.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h07m40s331.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h07m50s815.png|Batman and Robin tried to contain the vampire vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m02s750.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m10s624.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m30s886.png|Batman, Robin, and Black Vulcan encounter Vampiress and her explorer vampires vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m37s586.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m43s497.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m47s710.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h08m59s221.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h09m28s940.png|The explorer vampires attack vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h09m41s190.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h09m45s196.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h10m11s525.png|Batman becomes a vampire slave vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h10m19s291.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h10m32s144.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h10m42s585.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h10m54s943.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h11m01s887.png|Robin becomes a vampire slave vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h11m18s397.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h11m27s508.png|Notice Robin's R motif has changed color in this shot vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h11m50s395.png|Vampire Batman and Robin attack Black Vulcan vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h12m07s756.png|Vampiress says she needs more slaves; Batman proposes turning the other Superfriends into vampires vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h12m26s120.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h12m39s402.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h12m50s084.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h12m59s840.png vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h13m36s692.png|Vampire Batman and Robin try to turn Superman and Aquaman into vampires. vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h13m54s552.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h14m23s185.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h14m28s125.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h14m40s631.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h14m51s602.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m03s416.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m08s334.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m17s771.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m27s173.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m37s118.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h15m56s720.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m06s423.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m18s866.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m32s040.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m38s654.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m47s605.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h16m55s850.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h17m11s243.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h17m23s682.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h17m42s575.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h17m48s015.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h18m18s076.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h18m45s994.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h19m25s851.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h19m40s685.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h19m54s757.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h20m03s740.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h20m16s287.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h20m33s103.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-15h20m37s629.png Episode Circus of Horrors The Wonder Twins and all the public on the circus, get hypnotized by animals The Village of the Lost Souls (Season 8, Episode 8) Zan, Zana, and Apache Chief rescue a young girl named Lori; shortly after the rescue her parents and a sherfif (all of whom have had mind control chip implanted by Brainiac) come to take her away. Lori says they have changed before they take her away. The Wonder Twins make it to the town and see Lori, who now has been implanted with a mind control chip. Zana goes to Lori and is captured by Lori's parents; Zan is captured by a group of Brianiac's controlled townfolk. Gleek gets away and warns Apache Chief. Shortly after the sheriff another controlled townfolk hit Apache Chief with a stun ray to take them to Brainiac, but Wonder Woman arrives and save Apache Chief. Brainiac, preparing to make the Wonder Twins his next set of "human robots," explains to them he has enslaved the town folk to dig up the electrium to power up his ship. After the explanation he implants the chips and turns the Wonder Twins into his "robots." Wonder Woman, in her human disguise, enters the town and is roped into a barn by three of Brainiac's robot town folk. Wonder Woman then throw the three into the hay. The three are then summoned by Brainiac to return to the ship as are all of the robot townfolk. Wonder Woman then encounters the robotized Wonder Twins who trap her in ice and take her back to Brainiac's ship. Apache Chief follows some of the robotized town folk to a cave entrance; he goes and see Brainiac loading the robot town folk as he prepares to leave. Apache Chief breaks the ramp carrying the robots away from Brainiac's ship and leaves with the Wonder Twin and Wonder Woman. Apache grabs on to a tentacle of Brainiac's ship only to be wrapped in the other tentacles and hit with a stun ray. After growing larger, he breaks the tentacles which causes Wonder Woman to get free of Zan's block of ice (it breaks apart upon hitting a wall) and to destroy the console that powers the mind control implants.Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Western Cartoon Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Peril Category:Superhero Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Vampire Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Brainwashing Category:Articles marked for Clean-Up